Laughing Jack becomes a brony
by PureHope125
Summary: When Laughing Jack has to babysit Sally, he ends up watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. How does he react? And how will the others react if he likes it...? Also, first appearance of one of my main CreepyPasta OCs; Hoppy Blood! Which means, LJXHB! K plus for CreepyPastas.


**Hey PH fans! I got inspired by my friend Delusional Potato to do a fanfic where a character becomes a brony and this character always is turned into a pony, it made sense.**

**PS: This is Hoppy Blood's first appearance.**

* * *

The familiar black and white clown was asleep on the couch, not in the mood to kill anyone but not in the mood to pick a new target. He sighed again as his eyes moved over from the ceiling to the television. That's when a young girl walked over to him. She had long brown hair, a long rose pink, green eyes and blood dripping from her head.

'Hey, LJ!' The young girl smiled, tilting her head to the side.

The clown, Laughing Jack, smiled weakly. 'Hi Sally….'

'LJ, I'm boooooooooooooooored!' Sally groaned, climbing on top of Laughing Jack. Sally then began to search round Laughing Jack before finding the television remote. 'Can we watch some television?' Sally asked, poking Jack's long cone nose.

'Ok, but since I'm older; I'll pick what we watch…' Laughing Jack smiled, sitting up, placing Sally on his lap and turned the television on. The first show that was on had a grey cat chasing a brown mouse. Sally began to giggle while LJ chuckled, but they realized that it had just ended and so Laughing Jack changed the channel.

The next channel had yellow sponge talking a blue squid with a brown shirt. 'Hey!' Sally cheered, pointing at the television. 'Isn't that Squidward?'

'Yes, yes it is.' Jack smiled. Sally moved her hand closer to the remote and quickly changed it.

This show had a young kid in a yellow raincoat, playing with a paper boat in the rain. 'Well, this isn't bad…..' Sally smiled, looking up to face Jack. Just then, the paper boat fell in the gutter and a clown appeared.

'NOPE!' Laughing Jack groaned, he rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

'Why don't you like it?' Sally asked, looking up.

'Sorry…. But, that…..thing makes it hard for me to make friends with kids. Some of their parents have fears of clowns.' Jack answered, just as a girly song came from the television speakers.

'_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh~_'

Laughing Jack's reaction was to quickly change the channel, making Sally cry. 'WAAAAAAAH!'

'Oh, what now?' Jack groaned, giving an angry look.

'I wanted watch that but you changed the channel and when I tell Slendy he'll kick you out and Hoppy Blood will be upset!' Sally continued to cry, Jack sighed and changed the channel back to the ponies.

'Just one episode….' He said so quietly that Sally didn't hear.

-Twenty one minutes later-

Laughing Jack and Sally were on the edge of their seats, seeing if the purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, can defeat the evil creature called Discord. Just as three words appeared, "To be continued….."

'Oh come on!' Laughing Jack shouted, standing up causing Sally to slide off his legs. 'What happened!?' He ran over to the television and pressed his head on the screen. Suddenly, the television speakers spoke.

'_Coming up, My Little Pony_'

'Oh thank Zalgo!' Laughing Jack sighed, fainting on the floor; causing young little Sally to giggle.

* * *

It had been two hours, Jack and Sally had been on a MLP marathon while eating as much candy and ice cream as they could. Not noticing a teenager walking in the mansion. 'Hey Jack, Sally, I'm back…' Said the teenager.

She had pale skin with brown hair. She had green turquoise top with dirty yellow trousers and brown shoes. On her head rested a rabbit eye mask, a faded dark cream colour with pink ears and a nose also with red stripes under the eyes. There was a weird red orb in the eyes which moved round the room. But, the strangest things about the girl was her hands. Her left arm was a blood red colour with clawed fingers while her right arm had metal claws though the knuckles. On her left cheek, was a symbol of a circle with a cross over it.

'Oi Jack!' She said in a groaning tone, she then suddenly walked into the living room. She was shocked to find Laughing Jack watching….My Little Pony….? 'Laughing Jack….?'

Laughing Jack jumped up from the couch and turned to look at the girl. Forgetting he allowed Sally to draw a design on his face, making him seem dumb. 'Hoppy Blood….. I can….explain….' Laughing Jack began but quickly saw Hoppy Blood laughing. 'Yeah… Go ahead, laugh at me. I didn't mean to do this …' He was suddenly stopped by Hoppy Blood hugging him tightly, smiling.

'I don't mind, I find it pretty cute….' Hoppy Blood said, muffled by pushing her face in his chest. Laughing Jack picked her up and walked over to the couch, moving Sally closer to him while placing Hoppy Blood on his chest.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, Laughing Jack, Sally and Hoppy Blood was fast asleep. Just as Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby entered the mansion with Jeff, Slender, BEN and Grossman following. 'Dude, did you see that teenager's face! He was about to take a dump in his pants when he saw me!' Jeff laughed to BEN, who began chuckling.

'I wonder how Jack did with babysitting Sally?' BEN replied.

'Yeah, last time I tried to look after her; I had to watch a marathon of Barbie movies for two days.'

'Ouch, sorry bro!' BEN smiled, suddenly bumping into the Slenderman who had stopped halfway though the door. 'Slender, what's wrong!?'

BEN and Jeff squeezed pass the Slenderman and went over to see the sleeping trio. Hoodie walked over to Hoppy Blood and woke her up.

'H-H-H-Hoppy B-B-B-Blood, why are you s-s-s-sleeping?' Hoodie then took his attention to the television, which was what everyone else was staring at. 'L-L-L-Laughing J-J-J-Jack, are you w-w-w-watching My Little P-P-P-Pony?' Hoodie asked, causing LJ's eyes to open quickly and shut the tv off.

'Yes…' Laughing Jack replied, waking up and stroking Hoppy Blood's hair.

'Why? Cause you're a freak?' Jeff asked, chuckling along with BEN, Ticci Toby and Grossman.

'No, because I'm a brony and I couldn't be prouder….' He sighed, then he kissed Hoppy Blood's forehead; causing the pair to blush and the room to go quiet.

* * *

**Yeah, I was bored and wanted to try this! PS: The television shows that was mentioned were Tom and Jerry, Spongebob Squarepants and the adaptation of Steven King's IT. (You know, BALLOONS!) **


End file.
